Operation B B R
by StormLover
Summary: Story takes place before the end of Logan's Roadhouse. In this continuation of the story line in Logan's Roadhouse, Logan's birthday is coming up and Ororo has a plan to make it one he won't forget. ROLO. Please R & R. Story Complete!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Ororo made her way through the crowd to deliver the plates to table 5. She smiled as she handed them to their respective owners. She left and quickly returned with the additional items the diners requested. When she was sure they were satisfied, she introduced them to their new server and told them she hoped they enjoyed their meal. Feeling that her job was done, she returned to the kitchen, she sighing tiredly when she walked through the swinging door.

"I have a new respect for you guys," Ororo told the wait staff as they worked around her, "I've been here for only a few hours and I'm totally beat."

The kitchen staff laughed with her. "Please share that sentiment with the bosses so they can give us a raise," Wanda said, balancing an armload of plates as she went through the door, getting amens from her colleagues. Smiling to herself, she knew she would mention it to Logan and see if it was possible.

A few hours later, the rush was over and the kitchen staff had a moment to rest. Though she was wealthy and the wife of the head chef and CEO of the restaurant, Ororo would come in and lend a hand whenever they were short. A stomach bug had gone around and left the kitchen in need of bodies. Ororo sat heavily on the stool next to the chef's office.

One of the best parts of being at the Roadhouse was the staff. Ororo thought they had a great staff and she enjoyed spending time with them, learning more about them and their families. She didn't know that the staff felt the same about her. They thought she was easy to talk too.

"So Ms. Ro. Boss's b-day is coming up. Got any big plans?" Deiondra asked, tucking one of her locs behind her ear and smiling at her husband, Steel, as he stood to give her his seat.

Boss was the nickname the staff had given Logan, who earned it since he basically bossed everyone around.

"Maybe. He's not really big on celebrating his birthday but I have a few ideas," she replied, smiling up at Daniels the bartender as she took the cup he offered her.

"Boss saw a hog in the yard one day last week and mentioned how he would love to get one," Loco said, standing near the door. As one of the bouncers of the club, Loco became one of Ororo's unofficial bodyguards after she saved his life almost a year ago. Since then, he and his best friend and fellow bouncer, Steel, are always nearby whenever she was around.

"Really?" Ro asked, her interested piqued, "Do you remember what it was?"

"I bet that was the one he had me looking up the other day," Daniels said, taking the last swig of his beer, "It was a 2013 Harley Davidson VRSCDX-2. He said if he had one, he would trim it in yellow, with lightning bolts on both sides. He was totally psyched about it."

"Yellow with lightning bolts? Really?" Donna said, laughing at the thought, "I would not have pegged Boss as the yellow type of guy."

Ororo said nothing as the kitchen staff started discussing Logan and their thoughts about his color preferences. She knew why he wanted the bike yellow and lightning bolts and thought it would make a great gift for him. She knew the one he drove was one he's had for a number of years and thought this was a good time to get him another one.

"What's that make and model of the bike again?" she asked, interrupting their discussion. She had pulled out her phone and started searching for it. When she brought up an image of the bike, she smiled, her mind fast at work, thinking of what she needed to do to get one.

"Hey guys," Logan greeted the crew as he entered the kitchen, "Daniels, you're partner needs some help out there."

"Sure thing, Boss," Daniels said, getting to his feet and heading out the door.

Other people, taking the hint got up and started preparing for the orders that started pouring in. Loco and Steel headed out, relieved of their body guard duty with Logan's arrival.

Logan did a cursory look around to see how things were going as he closed the distance between him and his wife.

Standing before her, he held out his hand.

"You ready to go home?" he asked, as she took his hand and stood. He didn't take a step back from her and her body brushed his as she stood.

Unable to resist, he leaned up and kissed her gently, enjoying the feel of her lips against his.

"Mmm, I hope that was your answer," he said, when they separated, slightly breathless.

"Yes it was, but you also have an audience," she replied, smiling over his shoulder at the smiling faces watching them.

"Ya'll ain't got nothing better to do than watch a man kiss his wife?" Logan asked, turning around to face the kitchen staff who hurried to their tasks.

"Come on, 'Ro. Let's go home," he said, his face soft with repressed laughter, leading her out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Howletts had taken Logan's bike over to the Roadhouse. Logan's Roadhouse, as it officially named, is a joint venture Logan has with two of his Army buddies, Skip and Jack. Ororo joined them as an unofficial manager/owner when she and her longtime friend and former teammate, joined in holy matrimony 10 months ago.

A month ago, they celebrated the Roadhouse's first anniversary by opening another restaurant. Stormy Travels Diner was a family friendly spot that has quickly become a favorite among the locals and visitors. The guys split their time between the two restaurants, though they were more comfortable at the Roadhouse

As they climbed the steps to their lakehouse, Ororo couldn't help taking a detour. She walked around the wrap-around porch to the back of the house to gaze out at the lake. The dark water reflected the millions of stars that twinkled like diamonds in the sky. The moon, peaking through the clouds as they floated across the sky, made its presence known as it illuminated the sky.

It was times like this when she was overwhelmed by the happiness she was experiencing. Those moments were more frequent now that she was able to live life the way she wanted. Though she missed the days of racing from one end of the earth to the other on the never-ending quest for equality for humans and mutant alike, she had come to appreciate the quiet joy her new life gave her. True, things could be dull at times but sometimes dull was good.

Tilting her head back, she looked up at the sky, imagining Heaven in her mind's eye and saying a silent prayer, thanking God for His grace and mercy. Though many worshipped her as a Goddess, she knew that there was only One and to Him she gave thanks.

Logan enjoyed watching his wife when she communed with nature. She looked so peaceful and her peace brought him peace. He said his own prayer to God, asking that life would continue to be as good as it was. Hating to disturb her but needing too, Logan quietly walked up behind his wife and wrapped his arms around her.

Kissing her shoulder, he nuzzled her neck, enjoying her scent.

Sighing, Ororo leaned back into the embrace. The couple stood that way until Ororo felt Logan's stomach rumble.

"Someone's hungry," she said, turning to face him, careful not to break the circle of his embrace.

"Yeah but it can wait. You were enjoying the view and I didn't want to disturb you."

"Nevermind that. My man comes first," Ororo said, using some of the slang she had picked up from the staff.

Logan chuckled and received the kiss that Ororo gave him. Logan deepened the kiss, holding her tighter, molding her body to his.

"I think you're hungry for something other than food," Ororo told him, gently squeezing his pulsing member. "Think your stomach can hold out while we take care of this?" she asked, her eyes glowing as she called down a fog to shield them from their neighbors.

Logan growled in response, taking her mouth again and removing her clothes.

Two hours later and freshly showered, Ororo and Logan worked together preparing their dinner.

Forty five minutes later, they sat across from each other and began eating.

"Your big day is coming up," she said, wiping her mouth, "Is there something special you want to do?"

"Not really," he replied before taking another bite of his food.

She waited for him to continue, expecting him to say more. When he didn't, she asked, "Okay. What about a gift?"

"Nope, don't want a gift," he replied, wiping his mouth and pushing his plate away.

_I hate it when he gets like this_, she thought, looking at her husband as he looked back at her, _He can be so stubborn_.

"So you do not want anything for your birthday nor do you want to do anything?"

"That pretty much sums it up," he said, leaning back in his chair, picking his teeth with the tip of his claw, "There's nothing special about that day. It's just another day. I'll probably be working at the Roadhouse for most of it anyway."

Taking the last bite of her food, she figured a conversation with Logan about his birthday would go the way it did. Ororo had hoped this year would be different, especially with it being the first one with them as a married couple.

As long as she has known him, he hadn't done anything to celebrate his birthday. For a long time, no one even knew his birthday. It wasn't until they started their daily walks back at the mansion that she learned when it was. After the Team found out, someone would try to plan something, only to have him either spoil the plans or not show up at all. Eventually, the team got the hint and treated his birthday like he wanted, like it was another day.

_Not this time_, Ororo thought, wiping her mouth and pushing her chair back. She had a week to come up with a plan and she was determined that this year, it would be a birthday to remember.

With a smile, she walked over to him and threw her leg across his, straddling him. Making herself comfortable, she kissed him on his nose and ignored the feel of his hands as they kneaded her backside. "You sure there is nothing I can do to convince you to do something special that day?" She punctuated her statement by gently nudging his head to the side so she could kiss his neck.

"Mmmm," he responded as she showered his neck with gentle kisses, "This is a start. What else you got?"

Responding to his challenge, Ororo slowly licked the sensitive spot on his neck, causing him to growl deep in his chest and tighten his grip on her backside.

"How about this," she whispered before biting his spot and sucking hard.

Logan, unable to control himself, picked her up with one hand and cleared the table with the other. Laying her down, he forcibly took her mouth while tearing at her clothes. _Good thing I'm wearing a skirt_, Ororo thought, succumbing to her husband's animalistic hunger.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Two days before the big day, Ororo entered the office and found Skip and Jack at their desks. She knew this would be the best time to talk to them about her plan since Logan had just begun his daily meeting with the kitchen staff.

Ororo figured she'd let only a few people in on her plan so it would stay a surprise.

"Morning guys," she said, taking a seat at Logan's desk. Once they returned her greeting, told them her idea.

"Good plan," Skip said, smiling, immediately liking it, "There's a car and bike show happening in Henderson that day. Jack and I were planning to go over before we opened to show our faces since we're one of the sponsors this year. I know Logan won't go because he'll be here getting stuff ready for the night but I think we can make the plan work."

"Hell ya, we can make it work," Jack said excitedly, "Ro, I like the way you think. Thata show him."

Laughing, Ororo stood and told them she would let them know more after she finished her other meetings. After leaving the office, she walked toward the door where Loco and Steel were posted and she pulled them aside. She filled them in on her idea and what roles they would play. With smiles on their faces, they nodded, liking the idea as well.

Stepping back inside, Ororo smiled at Daniels as she passed him, headed back to the kitchen. When she entered, she could see Logan and the kitchen crew deep in conversation about the evening's menu. Though he was the head chef, Logan got input from his kitchen staff who were experts in their own right. The kitchen staff provided feedback on the main dish and made suggestions on other dishes that would compliment it.

Catching their eyes, she smiled and quietly made her way to the office to wait for the meeting to end. Twenty minutes later, Logan entered the office. He bent down to give her a kiss and took the seat on the other side of the desk.

"I thought you had some errands to run today," he said, leaning back in the chair.

"I did. I still have a few more. I figured I would come by and grab some grub at this popular spot where your bike or truck is your ticket in."

"I don't remember you having either one of them. How did you get in, even before

we open?" he asked, playing along.

Leaning forward, she whispered, forcing him to follow suit, "I'm sleeping with the head chef."

Logan laughed out loud, drawing looks from his staff. Ororo joined in and leaned in again. "So I know him and his crew will hook a sister up with some grub."

Still chuckling at her last statement, Logan stood and said, "Well, when you put it that way, I'm sure we can pull something together for you. Be right back."

A few minutes later, Logan reentered the office with two plates piled high with Asian inspired foods. She breathed in the savory aroma and smiled as he set the plates filled with oven fried eggrolls stuffed with his special recipe, spicy teriyaki wings, and Asian coleslaw with red peppers on the desk.

Alfonso, the sous chef, followed him into the office and handed her a frosted glass with the Roadhouse specialty, a spiked cherry raspberry lemonade, a concoction that was sweet, tart, and tangy with a kick. Taking a sip, Ororo smiled her thanks to Alfonso, who knew she liked more lemonade than alcohol. Alfonso bowed slightly and left out the office, closing the door behind him.

"I knew the crew wouldn't disappoint," she told Logan, moving her chair closer to his. She leaned over and kissed him, allowing him to taste the lemonade on her lips.

"Mmmm. Now's that's good lemonade," he said, kissing her again as she giggled. Taking her hand, they bowed their heads to say grace.

Opening her eyes, Ororo watched as Logan took an eggroll, dipped it in his signature sauce and lifted it for her. She bit into the eggroll and moaned softly, enjoying the combination of flavors.

They ate in silence a while, enjoying food.

"Ro, 'member the conversation we had a few days ago?" Logan asked, wiping her mouth with a napkin.

"Hmmm," she replied, unable to speak because of the egg roll she was chewing.

"This right here is the reason why I don't want to do anything special on that day," he said, drawing a questioning look from his wife.

"What do you mean?" she asked, taking a sip from her glass.

Taking her hand, he said, "Before, I had no reason to make my birthday special. It was just another day. But with you, every day is special. So as long as I'm with you, that day will be special."

"Aww, baby," Ororo said, her eyes tearing up, kissing him gently, "I feel the same way."

He leaned in and took her into his arms. Ororo hugged him back, her heart bursting with emotion. After a few minutes, there was a knock at the door. Alfonso needed Logan's help.

"Sorry, darlin'. Duty calls," he told her kissing her again and helping her to her feet.

"I understand," she replied, wiping her eyes.

"You okay?" he asked, looking at her with concern.

"Yes," she said, kissing him and grabbing their plates, "My husband just has a way with words."

Smiling, he grabbed their glasses and followed her out to the kitchen.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ororo mentally went over the details for the gathering that evening. She checked off nearly all of the items on her list. Smiling to herself, she sensed her husband's presence and looked up from the skillet to see him enter the kitchen.

"You left me," he said, hugging her from behind and kissing his favorite spot on her neck.

"I know but I wanted to cook you breakfast," she told him, turning off the skillet and turning to face him, "It's the least I can do for the serious workout you gave me last night."

"I was gearing up for round two but I found my wife's side of the bed empty," he said, pulling her close to him so she could feel his readiness.

"As much…as I would love to…I have…to get going," she told him between kisses.

"What do you mean you have to get going?" he said, not moving from his spot, forcing her to move around him.

"I have some things to do today."

"I thought we were going to spend the day together," he replied

"We will. Later this evening but I have a few things I need to do before then," she told him, encouraging him to take his seat at the table, "Do you remember saying that you would probably be working at the Roadhouse for most of the day?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Well, I didn't want to spend the day at the Roadhouse so I made plans to see friends. So when Jack and Skip get back from the car show, call me and we can go out or something," Ororo told him nonchalantly, munching on her turkey bacon.

"Why not? You haven't had a problem with it before?" he asked.

"I do not have a problem with the Roadhouse, Logan. I am just saying that I would like to do something other than sit at the Roadhouse and wait for you to get off. I enjoy spending time with you and the staff at the Roadhouse but that does not mean that I want to spend every evening there. "

"And I don't expect you too, Ro," he said, trying to see things her way. He waited a few seconds before continuing, "So, what's on the agenda for today?"

Logan looked at her expectantly, chewing on a forkful of eggs.

"Well, T'Challa called and said he would be in the area and asked if I would have lunch with him at Niagara Falls. Afterward, he's giving me a ride over to the mansion to hang out with the Team for a bit before…," she began but was interrupted.

"Did you just say you were going to have lunch with your ex on my freakin' birthday?" he said, his face a mask of suppressed rage.

"For someone who didn't care about celebrating the day, you sure are making a big deal about it now."

"I still don't care about celebrating it. I just don't like the fact that my wife made plans to be with her ex on my damn birthday," he said angrily.

Taking her seat across from him, she looked at her husband. Ororo knew Logan didn't care for T'Challa but she was surprised at how angry he got about her lunch plans. T'Challa was in town to attend Logan's roast and had asked if they could meet for lunch. After Logan said he didn't want to do anything special, she decided she would. She felt a twinge of concern for him and considered telling him about his party.

Just as she was about the spill the beans, Logan spoke.

"Fine, do whatever you want. I'll be at the damn Roadhouse," he said, getting to his feet, knocking his chair over in his haste. He didn't look back as he headed to the bedroom, slamming the door behind him.

Ororo sat, wondering if what she was doing was worth the hurt and anger her husband was experiencing. She waited until she heard the shower running before getting to her feet and setting his chair upright. She cleared the table of their plates, both still full of food. She put the muffins away in an airtight container and scraped the rest of the food into the garbage disposal.

Turning around to face the kitchen door, Ororo waited to see if her husband would skip their morning goodbye ritual. When she heard the front door open and slam shut, she got her answer. Now she was the one who was hurt. _I hope it's worth it,_ she thought, going to her bedroom to get her phone.

She keyed in the password and typed the text message, letting her co-conspirators that Operation B.B.R. (Boss's Birthday Roast) was in full effect. She also warned them to stay out of his way, using the phrase "woke up on the wrong side of the bed". The recipients knew that meant that the Boss was in a bad mood and to take cover.

Heading to their bedroom, Ororo took a deep breath and began meditating and praying that the day would turn out better than it began.

At the Roadhouse, Logan was so angry that he couldn't focus on the meeting with the kitchen staff. Seeing that his boss wasn't himself, Alfonso suggested they do the best of the dishes from the past week. Logan agreed and left the kitchen, heading for the office.

Logan paced the floor of the office, trying to calm down. Going over to his desk, he pressed the intercom button and asked Daniels to bring him a drink. Two minutes later, Daniels knocked and Logan took the drink from him, muttering thanks before slamming the door. Daniels, being forewarned, didn't take it personally but mentioned it to the staff so they could steer clear.

A few minutes later, the drink had started to kick in but he was still angry. Sighing, he decided to focus the anger into something productive - researching some new recipes.

Standing and stretching, he glanced at the clock and saw it was nearly two in the afternoon. He immediately wondered why Ro hadn't called him. As soon as the thought crossed his mind, he remembered the scene at breakfast.

Now that he had calmed down and could think rationally, he felt like a jerk for the way he snapped at his wife for making plans on a day he said was just another day. Replaying the scene in his head, Logan realized that in his haste to leave, he had broken one of his promises to her, that regardless of how they felt, they would do their morning ritual. Feeling like crap, Logan pulled out his cell and voice dialed Ro.

Ororo, sitting in the lobby of the motorcycle customization shop, pulled out her phone and silenced the call. _So it begins_, she thought, setting the phone's ringer to vibrant and returning the phone to her hip holster. She knew that Logan would be pissed but she was determined to see the plan through.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After lunch, T'Challa accompanied her to the customization shop. Spider, the shop owner told her it would be ready by 3pm today. True to his word, the bike was ready an hour before and Spider did the final checks personally. When he was satisfied, he put his stamp of approval on it. The bike was rolled out to the waiting truck where two members of T'Challa's security team were waiting to drive the bike back to the Roadhouse. Once it arrived, Steel would store it in the storage container in the yard until the unveiling.

"Are you okay, Ororo?" T'Challa asked as they traveled through the city to the airport where his private jet waited for them.

"Yes," she said, looking at her phone and silencing another call from Logan. She did not want to be rude to her friend, especially since he was going out of his way to help her with the surprise, "Why do you ask?"

"You just seem different today. You were quiet at lunch. Aren't you happy to see me?" he asked, trying to coax a smile from her.

Ororo didn't disappoint. She smiled at him and told him, "I am happy to see you. Thank you very much for your help with Logan's gift. I know that you and he aren't the best of friends but this was very nice of you."

"Well, sometimes love makes a man do strange thing," he replied, leaning back in his seat and glancing sideways at her.

"Really? Would that be friend love or love love?" she asked, knowing that he would understand her question.

"Of course friend love. You and I are both happily married and I wouldn't think of taking you away from good 'ole Logan. He really knows how to treat a princess," T'Challa said sarcastically.

"Please don't start that again, T'Challa," Ororo said standing and walking over to the window seat and looking out the small circular window. They still had 20 minutes before they arrived at the mansion.

"Ororo, you know how I feel about Logan and how he provides for you."

"I do, but what I don't understand is why is it any of your concern?"

"It's my concern because I made a promise to myself that I would always look out for you."

"Really?" Ororo asked, hearing this statement for the first time since they became friends then lovers twelve years ago, "That's funny considering how you basically threw me away when your father was murdered."

Their relationship ended when T'Challa pushed her away after the death of his father. A year ago, during a coincidental meeting at Niagara Falls, they discussed their feelings for each other and the person who had captured their hearts. They decided that they would stay true to the people they were currently in love with and would remain friends.

Except for one thing, T'Challa had not let go of his love for Ororo. Whenever he was in the States, which was often as of late, he made it a point of trying to get her to have lunch with him. After many declines, she surprised him and accepted with the caveat that he would help her with Logan's gift. _Anything to spend time with her_, he had thought after hanging up the phone with her.

Now that she was there with him, he couldn't help but express his disapproval of Logan's treatment of her.

There was nothing T'Challa could say because what Ororo said was the true. Even though he was in love with his wife, it didn't quell his needed to protect and treat Ororo as the Princess she was. He considered her his first Queen and it pained him to see her living in what he consider peasant quarters and working at a hole in the wall dive surrounded by bikers and truckers.

Though Ororo appreciated T'Challa's help, she knew it would come at a price and it was now time to pay. The words she had spoken had sounded as bitter as she felt when he pushed her away. She had worked hard to forgive him and work through the bitterness but somehow, T'Challa always managed to bring it out.

"You're right, Ororo but doesn't he know you are a Queen and should be treated as such," T'Challa began but was interrupted by Ororo.

"A wise king-to-be once told me that home is where the heart was. It didn't matter if the house was a broken down hut with a leaky roof or a palatial mansion, as long as we were together," she said approaching him, holding his gaze, determined to put an end to the conversation, "This same king-to-be said that the heart could see things that the mind and eye could not see, which is why we follow our heart."

She paused, standing in front of him. "Those words, spoken so long ago have stayed with me. And I say these words to you because regardless of what you may think, T'Challa, the life I have chosen suites me. Just like you made the decision to love an orphan thief, despite what others thought, I made a decision to love the man I love. As my friend, I would like for you to be happy for me as long as I am happy. But if you cannot be happy for me and respect the life and man I have chosen, then we can no longer be friends. Just like I had to respect the choice you made in the past, you should respect mine."

The plane landed with a soft thud.

Realizing there was nothing left to say, Ororo gathered her things and headed toward the door that slide open, where Remy and Hank stood waiting.

Turning back to look at him, she smiled a sad smile that he returned. Stepping out and taking the outstretched hand of her friend, Ororo knew it would be a while before she saw T'Challa again. _Won't Logan be happy_, she thought, turning with her friends to watch as T'Challa's plane took off, headed back to Canada to pick up his team.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_Why isn't Ro picking up the damn phone?_, Logan thought, ending the 2nd call in 10 minutes without leaving a message. Rational thought kicked in and he figured that she was busy with her plans, knowing that she hated being rude to others and would ignore her phone to finish the conversation with the person in front of her. He figured he would try again later.

At four, Logan stood in his normal spot near the bar, watching as Loco and Steel patted down the first wave of customers. Seeing that things were going smoothly, Logan made his way back to his office and sat on the couch. _Last man standing_, he thought, voice dialing Ro again, wondering how things were going with Skip and Jack at the car and bike show.

Pulling out her phone, Ororo looked up at Remy and Marie who sat across from her and placed her finger against her lips, signaling them not to speak.

"Hello," she answered, turning away from Remy who was making faces.

"Hey. How's your day going?" Logan asked, happy to finally hear her voice.

"It's going well. How's your day?"

"It's okay. It started out kinda rough though."

"Mm hmm," she replied.

"I'm sorry about this morning darlin'," he said after a few seconds of silence, "I didn't mean to come at you like that. I was just hurt that you made other plans."

"I'm sorry too. I should not have scheduled lunch with T'Challa on your birthday. Do you accept my apology?"

"Yeah, babe. You accept mine?"

"Yes."

"Good, cause you know I hate it when we fight."

"I hate fighting with you as well but I love making up. And I think we have a lot of making up to do," she told him.

"We sure do. I can leave when the guys get back in a couple of hours and then we can spend the rest of the night making up."

"As good as that sounds, love, I still have a few more things to do. I won't be done until late. I have to go. I'll call you later, okay? Love you," Ororo said, rushing off the phone. She disconnected the call without waiting for his response.

"Stormie, Stormie, Stormie…Tsk Tsk Tsk. De Wolverine not too happy with you," Remy told her.

"I know but it will all be worth it in the end," she said getting to her feet, "Come on. We need to get back."

Ororo ignored the ringing of her phone as the Blackbird stopped midair and opened its doors. Unbuckling her seatbelt, Ororo took to the skies and ferried some of her team members to the lake shore in front of their house under the cover of fog. Nearby were two SUVs that would take them over to the Roadhouse.

Remy and Marie, playing their roles took over and got the team split between the SUVs and seated. The drivers waited until Ororo got into her car.

Like she knew he would, Logan called as she pulled out of the driveway of their home.

"Hey baby," she answered.

"Hey. The guys just got back. I need to see you. Where are you and when will you be home?" he asked, working hard to hold back his anger.

"Soon, baby, soon. I have a few minutes to talk. How has your day been?"

"Not so good. I'm missing my wife like crazy. I feel like she put me down to babysit a spoiled overgrown kid, pretending to be a king on what's suppose to be my special day," he said, sitting at his desk, looking at her picture. Though he hated the way he sounded, he wanted his wife to know how he felt.

"I'm sorry, sweetie. I miss you too but I didn't want to go back on my word. But I promise I will make it up to you. I'm on my way home now but it will take about an hour to get there. Will you stick around the Roadhouse until I get there?," she replied as she pulled into the driveway leading to the Roadhouse.

"Anything for you, darlin'."

"Thanks, Sweetie. Where are you? In the office?"

"Yeah. Jack and Skip told me since I was in a bad mood I needed to stay in the office."

"Okay. See you soon. Love you."

"Love you too."

Ororo ended the call and made her way over to the Roadhouse. Stepping through the door, she removed the ankle duster she had worn, that covered her outfit. Handing the duster to Steel, he and Loco let out a low whistle.

"Boss is going to flip when he sees you, Ms. Ro," Steel said.

"Let's hope so," Ororo said, smiling, not slowing her stride as she walked through the waiting guests. She smiled her thanks and gave them the thumbs up sign. She made her way through the crowd and headed to the office.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Logan sat slumped in his chair, sulking about his wife. Hearing the door knob jingle, he looked up as the door opened. In stepped his wife, dressed in yellow dress trimmed with black lace that left little to the imagination.

"Ro," he said, getting to his feet slowly, not able to mask the surprise or lust he suddenly felt. Coming to his senses, Logan closed the distance between them and took her in his arms.

"Happy…" she began but started laughing when he forced her to turn before dipping her and covering her lips with his own. Coming up for air, he helped her to stand. He couldn't help but run his hand over her supple backside, kneading it a bit before resting his hand on her lower back.

"You look great. I don't think I can…," he began but stopped and took a deep sniff.

"You didn't," he said, taking another whiff, recognizing the scents of his friends and co-workers.

"I did. Happy Birthday, Logan," Ororo said, taking his hand and leading him down the hall where he was greeted with a loud "Happy Birthday".

Logan couldn't believe his eyes at all the people crowded in the room. Members from the X-Men, X-Force, and the Avengers were mixed in with the entire staff of the Roadhouse as well as people from the community and some of the regular customers.

He couldn't stop smiling, which was unusual for him. He felt totally out of character yet felt comfortable, especially surrounded by his friends and family.

_I guess there is something to having your own special day,_ he thought, turning to his wife and thanking her with his eyes. Leaning into her, he whispered in her ear, making her blush.

"Go, greet your guests. They are here for you," she told him, giving him a gentle shove.

He nodded, releasing her hand and joined the partiers. Ororo turned and made her way over to Chantrell and Deiondria to discuss the next surprise. Around them, people were laughing and talking while eating the bite size treats prepared by the kitchen staff and drinking the house specialty.

Finishing her conversation with the women, Ororo walked over and joined Remy and Marie who sat at a table, watching the other guests.

"You done good, chere," Remy said, leaning over to give her a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks Remy. It was a group effort," she said, taking a sip of her drink.

"Ah didn't know Logan knew so many people," Marie said, her eyes watching as Logan joked with Luke Cage and Tony Stark as Thor and Jessica Drew looked on.

"And that's not all of them. The others had previous engagements but I think we had a good turnout," she replied, smiling and waving at people as she caught their eye. As she looked toward Logan, their eyes met and he blew her a kiss. He was promptly teased by Wade Wilson and Peter Parker.

"Well, when we get to roast him, chere? I got some stories that's ready to be shared," Remy said, his red eyes twinkling mischievously.

"They will have to wait, Remy," she told him as she watched Logan make his way over to them, "Because its time for me to give him one of his gifts."

"Don't yall need to be alone for that chere," Remy said, making the ladies laugh and swat him.

"Careful Cajun. Looks like you're being doubled team," Logan said, before pulling up a chair next to Ororo and kissing her cheek.

"Good timing mon ami. Your assistance be needed," he said.

"I see. Hey Rogue, how ya doing?" Logan asked, looking over at his friend.

"Can't complain. Happy birthday, Logan," Marie said.

"Thanks Rogue. It's good to see ya. I've kinda missed ya," he said, drawing shocked looks his way.

"I tink de Wolverine been drinking too much of his own lem'ade," Remy replied, making his friends laugh, "Happy birthday, ole man. Having fun?"

"Yeah. It's good seeing and catching up with people. All thanks be to this beautiful woman. Thanks babe," he said, putting his arm around her shoulders and leaning in. He whispered, "And I can't wait to get you home so I can get you out this dress."

Smiling, Ororo whispered back, "Me either but that has to wait. Stay here. I be right back." Kissing him again, Ororo pulled away and excused herself, heading to the area where they setup the platform.

Taking the mic, Ororo turned and faced the crowd. Deiondria and Chantrell, coming from either side of the room, stealthily made their way near the stage.

"Good evening everyone and welcome to the Roadhouse. Are you guys having a great time?" she asked. The crowd responded with boisterous applause and loud whistles.

Smiling, she continued, "Great. That was the purpose for the evening - for us to gather together to have a great time celebrating the birthday of the man we all know and love, James Logan Howlett." She had to talk loud to heard over the thunderous applause.

"Love you, baby," she told him, blowing him a kiss, after the noise had died down.

"Right back at cha, babe," he yelled, triggering laughter around the room.

"Tonight is a night of surprises and it's time for the next one. Ladies, will you join me," she said, looking down at the smiling ladies. Taking their places, Ororo turned to look at her husband.

"Remember our conversation about doing something different?" she asked him, and he nodded. "I figured I would do something different." Turning to the crowd, she explained, "I'm not a singer but with help from Deiondria and Chantrell, I'm going to sing a song that expresses my love for Logan. I hope you enjoy."

Ororo nodded to Daniels who had materialized in the DJ booth and started the song.

The opening bars of Beyonce's _Love on Top_ came through the speaker. Ororo and the ladies started swaying to the music, with Ororo started singing lead.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The crowd roared when the last bars of the music finished playing. Logan got to his feet and cheered along with everyone else. He was so proud of his wife.

Ororo and the ladies, breathing hard, hugged each other. They had worked on the song for a few weeks and their hard work showed.

"Thank you so much for what you did," she told them both.

"We make a great team. Let's do it again," Chantrell said.

"Definitely," Ororo said breathlessly and waited until she stood alone on the platform before speaking.

"How did we do?" Ororo asked and rewarded with another round of cheers. She saw Loco and Steel embracing their respective wives, big smiles on their faces.

"Ya'll ready for another surprise?" she asked, getting another round of applause, "Logan will you join me on the platform."

"Daniels, sound effects please," she said after Logan stepped on the platform. Taking his hand, she turned to the crowd. "Everyone who knows this man knows he has simple tastes. Give him his food, cigars, woman, drink, and bike and he's a happy man."

"But not in that order," he added, leaning in to speak into the mic.

Smiling, she continued, "So Logan," she said turning to face him, "Since you have your food, drink, woman, and cigars, we wanted you to have your bike too so we made you one."

On cue, the doors to the kitchen opened and out walked Alfonso, pushing a cart with a motorcycle cake. People ohhed and ahhed at the sight, whispering about the detail and craftsmanship.

"On behalf of my brother Alonzo, I present the Bike Cake. Happy Birthday, Boss," Alfonso said.

"Wow," Logan said, looking from the cake to Alfonso, "Your brother did this?"

"Yeap. He said he was honored to be trusted with the assignment."

"Wow, your brother has skills," Logan said, gently tugging on Ororo's hand to encourage her to follow him. When they neared the cake, Alfonso produced a knife and handed it to Logan.

"Sweetie, we have to sing before you cut the cake," she whispered to him, stopping his hand before he cut the cake.

Lifting her hand, she did a countdown from 3 and everyone joined in singing the Birthday song.

When the song ended, Logan cut the cake and feed Ororo a piece and finished of the rest by popping it in his mouth. "That's good cake," Logan said, reaching for another piece before Alfonso pulled it away.

"Dance with me, Logan," Ororo said, pulling him to the empty dance floor. Nodding to Daniels, Ororo moved along with the music as the tempo changed from the slow song to Beyonce's _Single Ladies_. Ororo started dancing around her husband, encouraging others to join them. Chantrell and Loco were the first to join them, breaking out their own moves.

Ororo laughed happily as she watched Logan stay in step with her and match her moves. Daniels, showing himself as a capable DJ, started mixing in the opening notes of the popular dance song_ Cupid Shuffle_. Soon the dance floor was packed.

Looking around at the dance floor, Ororo was happy to see people dancing and having a great time. Turning to face her husband, she took in the smile on his face and his hold on her as they moved with music.

Quickly kissing Logan as the song ended, she went over to Daniels who gave her a mic.

"Again, thank you for spending your night with us as we celebrate a great friend, a fierce solider/warrior, and fabulous husband. Let's give him a hand," she said, breathlessly. The room erupted with thunderous applause, catcalls, whoops, and whistles.

"We love you, darlin'," she said, looking over at him, returning the smile she saw on his face.

"Now, this night would not have been made possible without the help of many of you. Since there are more surprises to come, I'm not going to let the cat out of the bag but you know who you are," Ororo said, her eyes roaming the room, "Now on to the next part. Logan, will you join me?"

Steel appeared on stage with a scooter. The crowd erupted in laughter.

Logan stood next to his wife, eyeing the scooter.

"Since no one in their right mind would touch Logan's bike, we figured we would find a substitute to serve as your throne for this part of the evening," she said, laughing as Logan shrugged good naturedly and climbed on the scooter, "This evening would not be complete without a few friends coming up to the stage and sharing with everyone a few words about Logan." Ororo couldn't see but others saw the expression on Logan's face and started laughing again. Ororo, confused, looked around and saw what the others saw.

"It's okay baby. Trust me," she whispered to him.

"I trust you, it's the others I'm worried about," he replied. She patted his hand and turned to face the crowd.

"Without further ado, Skip and Jack, will get us started."

Logan groaned when he heard his partners' names. He just hoped that they would keep it clean since they were in mixed company. Soon, his partners had the room laughing hysterically at their stories about Logan. After they finished, others took their place, beguiling the crowd with story after story of Logan being a friend, being a wiseass, being there when someone needed him, and just being a hardnose, kickass instructor. After everyone was done, Ororo motioned for Logan to get the mic and say a few words.

"Thanks guys. I really don't know what to say. I'm not much of a talker but you guys really made my day. I can't say thank you enough for all of the hard work that was done to make this possible. You guys being here is gift enough for me. But I can't end my "speech" without thanking one special woman, who has helped to make this day one of the best of my life," Logan said, looking around, not see his wife, "Ro, where are you darlin'?"

Loco yelled from the back, "She's outside, Boss. She wants you and everyone else to step outside for a minute."

Not sure what to except, Logan said, "You heard the man. See you outside."

Logan made his way outside and stood with everyone out in the yard in front of the door. _What happened to the lights_, he wonder a second before they came on. In the distance, they heard the roar of motorcycle.

"No, she didn't," he whispered, making his way to the front of the crowd in time to see Ororo riding up on a yellow and black hog.

"No, she didn't," he said louder as she pulled up in front of the crowd and made the bike roar. Logan couldn't believe his eyes. His wife had changed into a black leather bodysuit that clung to her body like a second skin.

She climbed down from the bike. Tossing her hair over her shoulder, she turned, facing the crowd, her eyes falling on him. Striking a sexy pose, she held a helmet out to him and asked, "Wanna go for a ride, birthday boy?"

Logan, struggled to compose himself, as he walked over to his wife and the bike.

"Woman, you are so going to get it when we get home," he said softly, as he continued admiring the bike.

"Promises, promises," she replied.

"Skip  
and Jack, can ya'll lock up?" Logan said, not taking his eyes off his wife.

"Yeah, we gotcha Logan."

"Yeah, man. We'll see ya tomorrow," Jack said as the guests began to go back inside.

"Not tomorrow, Monday," Logan said, climbing on and waiting for Ororo to join him.

"Monday," Skip and Jack said in unison, both thinking that it was Thursday.

"Yeah. My wife and I have some making up to do," Logan said before he gunned the engine and took off down the driveway.


End file.
